1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic illustrated dictionary device with a highlighter function, an illustrated dictionary display method, and a storage medium storing program for performing illustrated dictionary display control.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known electronic dictionary device with a wordbook function enables the user to register a desired headword retrieved from a dictionary in a user's personal wordbook and call up a registered word in the personal wordbook on the screen as needed.
Another known electronic dictionary device with a highlighter function enables the user to highlight a notable character string (or word) with a highlighter on a screen on which a desired headword retrieved from a dictionary and its expository content are displayed.
In addition, an electronic dictionary device with a combination of the wordbook function and the highlighter function can be considered.
In recent electronic dictionary devices, an illustration to supplement an explanation is added to an expository content on a headword. A character string (or word) in the illustration is linked with a headword in the dictionary. Specifying the character string in the illustration enables a jump to be made to an expository content having the character string as a headword and the expository content to be displayed.
However, it is impossible to highlight a notable character string in the illustration with a highlighter and register the highlighted character string. It is thus desired that a highlighter function of highlighting a notable character string in the illustration with a highlighter will be realized and use of the highlighter function will enable more effective learning.